A new beginning
by Mayu Springhall
Summary: Vash and everyone finally get a new start, nothing can ruin their lives now. Work in progress, depending on if I get any feed back I may or may not carry on with it, this is also just a rough so sorry for any mistakes.


A new beginning

.:chapter one:.

Knives still couldn't understand them, those humans, they act around him as if he where one of them. Knives is a plant, no more than a walking talking human with machine like capabilities. He hates humans, he says that all humans should be wiped out and he has been trying for 134 years.

Vash loves humans and what nothing more then for plants and humans to live together in peace, but Vash can't talk to them, for once they know his name they run away, scared of what he might do to them, for Vash has been named a human hazard, which is a complete misunderstanding. He as well is a plant, Knives brother in fact. Vash the stampede is his name and he lives up to it as well.

But the one amazing thing is that he has destroyed city after city after city, but killing no one in the act. He has only killed once and that was a man named Legato, a human with the power to control people minds and bodies. Vash still thinks what if and there could have been another way, you say the name Legato and he goes into instant depression, he will one day get over it even if it takes five centuries, he has the time. I find that is the one down fall to Vash's and Knives's lives is that they are immortal, while he lives on people that he knew will die and he hates it.

Legato was once a normal human, but he was around a plant for so long that he's DNA started to mutate into a monster. He used he's gift, he's power as nothing more then a tool to destroy humans, Legato simply just killed for fun. That plant was Knives and Knives just used him because he was a Gung-Ho Guns. The Gung-Ho Guns consists of Legato Bluesummers, Monev the Gale, Dominique the Cyclops, E.G Mine, Rai-Dai the Blade, Leonof the Puppetmaster, Zazie the Beast, Gray the Ninelives, Hoppered the Gauntlet, Caine the Longshot, Chapel the Evergreen and Midvalley the Hornfreak. All now dead, killed only because they failed to do the bidding of a brother to kill another, Vash.

Knives and Vash never got alone and I mean never, Knives still wants to kill the human race and all Vash wants is world peace and no he isn't a women. During Vash's time a lot has happened he has lost friends, gain new and we all hope he has finally found a place to live and be happy and free from that name that now haunts him, being the Human Typhoon. Now we're getting more to where I would like this story to begin, the present day, a few years later after the fateful day that put everyone involved in their peaceful state.

"Vash, get your butt back here!" Meryl screamed after Vash, who had kindly run off with a box of doughnuts (his one food weakness) which was meant to be for everyone. But he didn't get far anyway, as a little foot stuck out from behind a wall Vash was running past and fell flat on his face, doughnuts, thanks to Vash's love for them, still in his hands but above ground level. "Well Vash I did try and warn you," after a pause, "in a way."

Meryl walked over to Vash and wrenched the box away from his hands and walked back to the table to place them with all the other food. A little girl no more then 7 poked her head around the corner, or at least from where Meryl was standing, but really she walked over to Vash and poked him instead. "Vash, get up already, we're waiting." What this little mousey thing, with messy brown hair and just as brown eyes, was referring too was it was her birthday and Vash was being the, clown shall be say for lack of a better word.

Turning over, the dirt spiked blond not a very good thief is his long and ridiculous red coat, quickly sprung to his feet to whisk little Sally off her feet. Performing a series of careful spins, he gently set her on her feet, for her to only pout and with a roll of his eyes he does the same again only to be bombarded by a group of other children as well. With this array of giggling girls and boisterous boys came a very girl but now very content and wiser women Milly. She had really grown into her role, she loved it and with the help of everyone else, which she would not have been able to live without, she has gotten along just fine.

"Guys keep it down, between you and god knows what else that will happen later we don't need upsetting the whole town," Meryl says while popping out of the largest building in the town, the major had lent it too them considering all the good things they have done for him and his people. But despite everything Meryl was not one for being prepared for running birthday parties, and nor was she any better at coping with seeing Vash as he was, something we'll come into later.

Milly with a kind smile on her face walked over to Meryl, "need any help?"

Sighing but knowing they was nothing she could do about to noise and knowing that the town folk actually didn't mind the noise, as who actually doesn't enjoy the sound of children laughing. "I know Milly, I know."

Grinning from ear to ear Milly tightly hugged Meryl and rushed around to finish preparing for her own daughter's birthday. Nine years since he died but its nine years that Milly learnt to think of him in a better place and even better then that she thought of him as watching over herself and Sally. Nicholas D Wolfwood, a man with a history of murder and joining the wrong side but a man with an even bigger heart.

Meryl not being able to hold back her own grin the two worked around the room, knowing just how much this meant to Sally, but really she thinks it just might mean more to Milly. Both girls turn around suddenly to the sound of gasping and small mutterings of water and doughnuts. "Hopefully water first?" Meryl asks as to turns around to a familiar sight, one of happiness and one of, well you can't help but not roll your eyes.

Vash, clinging to the door frame, hanging on for dear life, trying not to be pulled back by the many hordes of children pulling on his feet, "please?" he almost begged.

"Alright, alright," trying not to laugh silly, she walks over to the poor man and grabs hands only to find at that moment the children let go. Almost as if by plan or perhaps just by freak accident, Vash and Meryl fall to the ground only at the last minute Vash spinning them so he got the back ache. "See you haven't lost your quickness after all then."

Vash almost about to laugh and pick them both up, a slowly tittering box of doughnuts, which ever since the fall had been threatening to drop, finally did and right on Vash face, only with a prize one on Meryl's head. Shaking them off he see that one reaches round to grab it and eat it.

Milly giggling in the background thought to save the day, walking over to Meryl she picks her up, as she thought she might need a minute to cool her face, it having gone bright read and all. "Having your cake and eating it as they say Vash?" Milly stretches out a hand to help him up.

Savouring the doughnut and not really noticing what's been going on, he jumps up only to nearly choke, thankfully once again he had Milly next to him to give him the water he should have had before hand. "Hmm, where did Meryl go?"

"Why are you worried?" asked a hopeful Milly.

"Well yeah, I hope she didn't forget the cake!" Sally did for Milly what she was about to do, well in a way. She came over to Vash and kicks him the back of the knees, falling to those very knees; he looks between mother and daughter, "What did I do wrong?"

Everyone giggling and Meryl coming back, without cake but promising there will be some later, the party was finally about to get underway.


End file.
